


What have we become

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark&twisty, re-post from 2010
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Elena schloss die Augen, während sie den weihnachtlichen Gesang ihrer Freunde außer Hörweite verbannte und sich statt dessen auf die Geräusche in den Wäldern vor dem Haus zu konzentrieren versuchte.Stumm und ohne die Augen zu öffnen streckte sie dabei ihre Hände aus und ließ ihre Finger dann vorsichtig über die kalten Scheiben gleiten, während sie mit der Hoffnung in ihrem Inneren kämpfte.Mit der quälenden Hoffnung ihn dort draußen aufzuspüren.





	1. Chapter 1

**What have we become**

**.**

**Part 1**

**– This house no longer feels like home –**

_._

**December 2021**

**– Six years, seven months, three weeks , two days and four hours  –**

**.**

Mit verschränkten Armen verharrte Elena Gilbert vor dem Fenster des dunklen Zimmers, während sie in den Garten hinaus blickte und zusah wie dicke Schneeflocken beinahe unaufhörlich vom klaren Nachthimmel fielen.

Sie genoss die Stille die sie umgab, fernab von dem Trubel der sich ein Stockwerk tiefer bereits seit Stunden abspielte.

Es war Mitte Dezember und Weihnachten bereits zum greifen nah.

Und es war Caroline, die wie bereits in den vergangen Jahren die Sache in die Hand genommen und die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen gestartet hatte.

Wie jedes Jahr mit tatkräftige Unterstützung und gemeinsam verwandelten sie das alte Gemäuer binnen Stunden in ein gemütliches Zuhause.

Das Haus das sich bereits seit Jahren nicht mehr wie ein Zuhause anfühlte.

_Since he´d left it._

Elena schloss die Augen, während sie den weihnachtlichen Gesang ihrer Freunde außer Hörweite verbannte und sich statt dessen auf die Geräusche in den Wäldern vor dem Haus zu konzentrieren versuchte.

Stumm und ohne die Augen zu öffnen streckte sie dabei ihre Hände aus und ließ ihre Finger dann vorsichtig über die kalten Scheiben gleiten, während sie mit der Hoffnung in ihrem Inneren kämpfte.

Mit der quälenden Hoffnung _ihn_ dort draußen aufzuspüren.

Sie musste sich konzentrieren um das Glas unter ihren Fingerspitzen nicht zum bersten zu bringen.

_Like she already did a couple of times before._

But he still wasn´t there.

_Like every other night._

„Leave me alone.“

Sie brauchte nicht erst die Augen zu öffnen um den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders zu sehen, als er das Zimmer betrat.

_But she didn´t really care anyway._

Maybe she never had.

„Elena…“

„I said leave me the fuck alone!“

Sie war mit einem Satz an der Tür, ihre Hand grob an seinem Hals während sie ihn voller Zorn rücklings gegen die Wand drückte.

Und sie genoss die Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, ebenso wie die Gewissheit das sie wie üblich die Oberhand in ihrem Kampf haben würde

_She would always be stronger than him._

No matter what.

_Thanks to a certain Original._

Mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte sie sich schließlich so nah zu ihm das ihre entblößten Zähne über seinen bloßen Hals glitten und sie genoss die Macht die sie erfüllte, als sie seine wachsende Erregung spüren konnte.

„Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. “ , wisperte sie bestimmt in sein Ohr, ehe sie ihn beinahe gleichgültig von sich stieß und einen Augenblick später bereits wieder an ihrem Platz vor dem Fenster stand.

_Like it never even happend._

In der Fensterscheibe beobachtete sie amüsiert wie er sich mit einem beinahe beschämten Blick in ihre Richtung aufrichtete.

„We´re doing this for you, you know that, right?“

Sie zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern.

„I don´t care.“

And it was true.

Es war ihr gleichgültig.

„Elena…“

„Just get out of here.“

Sie hatte genug für heute Nacht und alles was sie noch wollte war unter die kalten Laken von Damons Bett zu schlüpfen und ihr Gesicht tief in seinen Kissen zu vergraben.

_And maybe fuck and kill a drunk college guy afterwards._

„He´s not coming back, Elena.“

Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, während sie gegen das beinahe unbändige Verlangen ankämpfte ihm dafür einen Pflock in die Brust zu rammen.

_He really must have some sort of a death wish._

„One day he will,“ erwiderte sie schließlich mit fester Stimme, während sie seinem Blick in der Fensterscheibe begegnete. „One day he will.“

„Elena…“

Sie sah zu wie er einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu machte, doch sie schüttelte nur bestimmt den Kopf.

„No Stefan, don´t. Just don´t.“

Sie schloss erneut die Augen, ehe sie auf ein weiteres die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und starr in dieser Position verharrte, bis er schließlich aufgab und sie allein ließ.

_Finally._

Elena wartete bis er zurück im Erdgeschoss war, ehe sie sich erschöpft auf Damons Bett sinken ließ und weiterhin in das dichte Schneetreiben hinaus blickte.

_One day Damon would come for her._

She just knew.

_Because he just had to._

_._

**_– Six years, seven months, three weeks , two days and five hours  –_ **

_._

_._


	2. Part 2

**What have we become**

**.**

**Part 2**

**– This means war –**

**.**

 

**November 2011**

**.**

_Breathe Elena. Just Breathe._

Mit glasigem Blick starrte Elena an die Decke ihres Zimmers empor, während sie versuchte ihre ganze Konzentration auf ihre Atmung zu beschränken.

_Breathe._

_Just Breathe._

Doch der unerträgliche Schmerz ihrer gebrochener Knochen und der überwältigende Geruch ihres eigenen Blutes, machten das Atmen beinahe vollständig unmöglich.

Kraftlos schloss sie schließlich ihre müden Augen, während sie auf den Regen lauschte der laut gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte und sich fragte wie es überhaupt soweit hatte kommen können.

Der Tag hatte begonnen wie jeder andere auch, alles war in seiner gewohnten Routine voran gegangen.

Diese Routine mit der sie sich abgefunden hatte.

Bis sie nach der Schule nach Hause gekommen und _ihn_  in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden hatte.

Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren die Ereignisse vollkommen eskaliert.

Sie spürte die Tränen die sich unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern hervordrängten und langsam über ihre Wangen zu laufen begannen.

_He was a monster._

Damon hatte sie bereits vor Monaten gewarnt, doch sie hatte es nicht hören, nicht sehen wollen.

Hatte nicht erkennen wollen das sie ihn nicht mehr retten konnte, ihn nie hatte retten können.

Und jetzt war es zu spät.

_„Elena? Are you up there? Elena?“_

_„Elena?“_

_„No, no. no. Oh my god, `Lena. No! `Ric! `Ric!“_

_„Oh my god.“_

Es waren vertraute Stimmen die sie schließlich aus der Finsternis, zurück in die schmerzende Realität holten.

Sie blinzelte benommen, während sie spürte wie sich Arme sacht und behutsam um ihren geschundenen Körper legten.

_„Elena? Can you hear me?“_

Jeremy.

_„We need to call 911.“_

Alaric.

Mit aller Kraft zwang sie sich ihre Augen zu öffnen.

 _„No,“_  wisperte sie dann atemlos.  _„He gave me his blood.“_

_„Who Elena? Who did?“_

_„Klaus.“_

_„Damn it, I knew…“_

_„No Jer, no….“ murmelte sie matt, bemüht ihm klar zu machen das er falsch lag. „He saved me. His blood…“_

Sie wollte ihren Satz beenden, doch statt Worten kam nur noch ein Schwall Blut aus ihrem Mund.

_„Oh my god, oh my god.“_

Jeremys Stimme klang schrill und panisch in ihren Ohren, während der Schmerz sich quer durch ihren ganzen Körper zog und plötzlich waren es Alarics Arme die sie hielten und nicht mehr Jeremys.

_He´s losing it, b_ _ecause he´s losing me._

Damon.

She needed to talk to him before it was to late.

 _„Damon…“_ wisperte sie kraftlos.  _„I need… I need… Damon… I … „_

Doch bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte war er bereits da.

_Of course they had already called him._

Seine Arme schlossen sich behutsam um ihren Körper, während er seine Lippen sacht auf ihrer Stirn ruhen ließ.

_„Damon.“_

_„Yes, I´m here `Lena. I`m right here.“_

Sie spürte wie sich seine Finger zärtlich um ihre legten und sie wollte ihre Augen öffnen um ihn anzusehen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht mehr.

But she had to say it, at least once.

_As a human._

_„I love you.“_

_And finally-_

everything went dark.

* * *

.

**December 2021**

**– Six years, seven months, three weeks , four days and two hours –**

**.**

Nachdenklich starrte Elena aus dem Fenster ihres Wagens in die Schneebedeckte Einfahrt hinaus.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und das imposante Haus lag still und dunkel vor ihr und erweckte einen beinahe friedlichen Eindruck.

Doch Elena wusste was oder viel mehr wer im Inneren des alten Gemäuers bereits seit Stunden auf sie wartete und das Gespräch das sie führen würden, würde alles andere als friedlich enden.

_She didn´t even know why he was still there in the first place._

Seufzend stieg sie schließlich aus dem Wagen und zog den Kragen ihres Mantels höher, während sie durch den Schnee in Richtung Haus ging.

„Where have you been?“ ertönte Stefans Stimme bereits aus dem Wohnzimmer, kaum das sie das Haus betreten hatte.

„Hello to you too,“ erwiderte Elena genervt, ehe sie ihren Mantel achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ und einen Moment später bereits neben der Bar stand um sich ein Glas Bourbon einzuschenken.

„Where have you been,“ wiederholte Stefan seine Frage mit Nachdruck, während sein Blick sich förmlich in ihren Rücken zu bohren schien.

_But she couldn´t care less._

„Having fun,“ antwortete sie ihm schließlich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, ehe sie an ihren gewohnten Platz vor einem der Fenster heran trat und an ihrem Bourbon nippte.

„You´d been gone for two days, Elena.“

„So?“

Sie zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern, während sie sich auf den Fenstersims sinken ließ und ihre Finger gedankenverloren über die Scheibe tanzen ließ.

_It´s none of your business anyway._

„Did you kill someone?“

Elena verdrehte die Augen.

„Does it really matter, Stefan?“

„Of course it matters Elena! You can´t go out there and kill innocent people!“

„Of course I can Stefan! I´m a Vampire, that´s what we´re supposed to do! Remember?“

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah zu wie Stefan sie beinahe angewidert zu mustern begann.

„You ´re even worse than Katherine and Damon together.“

„Thanks. I´ll do what I can,“ erwiderte Elena nur schmunzelnd, während sie zusah wie Stefan ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„What did you expect, Stefan,“ fügte Elena schließlich seufzend hinzu, ehe sie aufstand um sich ein weiteres Glas Bourbon einzuschenken.

„I was a Teenage girl back then, now I´m more than ten years older and a Vampire!“

Sie sah zu wie er den Kopf sinken ließ und empfand beinahe so etwas wie Mitgefühl für ihn.

„I know.“

„Then what do you want?“

„I just … I just thought… „

„That you could come back and we would live happily ever after?“

Elena ließ lachend das Glas sinken.

_Like that could have happend._

„We would have, if Damon didn`t…“

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Elena am anderen Ende des Raumes und presste Stefan blind vor Zorn gegen die Wand.

„This had nothing to do with Damon! And you know it!“

Sie ließ zu das ihre Zähne hervor traten, während sie den Griff um Stefans Hals verstärkte und die Panik genoss die sie flüchtig in seinen Augen auflodern sah.

He was afraid, because he knew she could compell him easily and he knew it would take only one quick move for her to kill him right then and there.

He was scared of her and she – _fucking_  – loved it.

„Don´t even try to put the blame on Damon again, do you understand?“

Damit ließ sie abrupt von ihm ab und machte einen Schritt zurück, ehe sie zusah wie er hustend mit den Fingern über seinen Hals tastete.

„What the hell happend to you,“ stieß er nach einer Weile fragend hervor ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Elena schloss die Augen und in ihrer Stimme schwang Bitterkeit als sie ihm antwortete.

„You! You happend to me!“

„I was compelled Elena!“

„No Stefan!“

Zielsicher schoss sie nach vorn und presste ihn ein weiteres Mal mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Steinmauer des alten Gemäuers.

„You weren´t compelled! Not when you tore my dress apart and…“

„Stop it!“

„Why?“

Elena lachte beinahe amüsiert auf.

„Can´t you even hear me say it? How pathetic.“

„You know I´m sor…“

„Oh just shut the fuck up Stefan!“

Genervt stieß sie ihn gegen die Wand zurück, ehe sie von ihm ab ließ und kopfschüttelnd ihr knappes Outfit glatt strich.

„I don´t even know why you´re still here,“ fügte sie dann nüchtern hinzu, während sie nach ihrem Glas griff und in Richtung Treppe davon ging.

„Well I´m sorry Elena, but last time I checked it was my house!“

„No Stefan,“ antwortete Elena frostig ohne sich dabei noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen. „It's mine now. And you're not more than a guest.“

.

**– Six years, seven months, three weeks , four days and two hours –**

_._

_._


End file.
